Ciocia Toph radzi
by Dagulec
Summary: Czyli co by było, gdyby Toph postanowiła dawać swojemu otoczeniu zbawienne rady... nawet wbrew woli samych zainteresowanych. W dużym uogólnieniu - zutara.   Na razie jednopartówka, mam nadzieję napisać jeszcze parę części.


- Toph… - zaczyna zduszonym, niepewnym głosem. Toph ma ochotę prychnąć, ale powstrzymuje się. Musi być cierpliwa. W takich sprawach cierpliwość zawsze się opłaca.

- Tak, Kataro? – pyta grzecznie.

- Nie pomyśl źle, ja naprawdę doceniam, że zaprosiłaś mnie do siebie na herbatę, pokazałaś mi te wszystkie cuda z ceramiki, poczęstowałaś pysznymi ciasteczkami… - kontynuuje jej gość.

- Zalety posiadania służby – odpowiada z kamienną twarzą. – Ale mów, mów, słucham cię.

- W każdym razie, dziękuję ci bardzo i jestem ci szczerze wdzięczna…

- Ale? – pyta nagle. – No nie patrz tak, zawsze jest jakieś ale – uśmiecha się złośliwie.

- Ale ja zupełnie nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia. U mnie wszystko w porządku, naprawdę – zapewnia ją Katara. Wie, że kłamie. Ma to wypisane na twarzy.

- Aha, jasne. A to, że płakałaś, nic do tego nie ma, zupełnie – drwi lekko.

- Wszystko jest wspaniale! – zaprzecza od razu. – Naprawdę!

- Znowu płaczesz – stwierdza. – Tak przy okazji, za pierwszym razem tylko zgadywałam. Blef to cudowna rzecz, czyż nie? – uśmiecha się. Wie, że już przełamała barierę.

- Bo… to tylko… - chlipie Katara cicho.

- Tylko co?

- Nieważne. – Przełamała barierę albo którąś z jej części.

- Mhmm. Wiesz, nie wypuszczę cię stąd, póki mi wszystkiego nie opowiesz – grozi jej. To nie jest groźba bez pokrycia.

- Perfidna – pokazuje jej język.

- Nie. Po prostu ciekawa.

- Dobra, jak widzę, moje zaginanie wody się na nic tu nie przyda… - wzdycha.

- To w końcu mój dom! – prycha. Nie zapomina się przecież o czymś tak ważnym jak ochrona miejsca, w którym mieszka.

- Więc chyba muszę ci to opowiedzieć – dodaje Katara z niejakim wahaniem. Ale wie, że nie ma innego wyjścia i wie też, że potrzebuje o tym komuś opowiedzieć, bo inaczej wybuchnie.

- Zamieniam się w słuch.

- Nie pomagasz – mówi z przekąsem. – W każdym razie… To się zaczęło jakoś z rok temu. Nie, nie komentuj – uprzedza ją zawczasu. – Ozai został pokonany przez Aanga, który potem mnie pocałował, byliśmy oboje bardzo szczęśliwi, a wszystko było pięknie, Avatar powrócił. I nie miał w ogóle dla mnie czasu. Z dnia na dzień stał się odpowiedzialny za równowagę na świecie, za nauczanie zaginania powietrza, za wszelką pomoc przy dyplomatycznych negocjacjach… - wylicza – i pogubił się w tym. Interweniował przy głupich wiejskich sprzeczkach. Czuł się odpowiedzialny za wszystko i za wszystkich…

- Jakie to dla niego typowe… No nic, mów dalej, kochana – klepie ją lekko po dłoni.

- W każdym razie, ja też się pogubiłam – przyznaje zupełnie otwarcie. – Nie wiedziałam, czy dalej go kocham, czy może nigdy go nie kochałam, czy chcę być z nim, czy nie, ale nic nie mówiłam.

- To takie typowe dla ciebie z kolei. Już nic nie mówię – obiecuje, kiedy widzi wbite w siebie mordercze spojrzenie.

- I wtedy stało się to, co mogło najgorszego. Zuko zaprosił nas na święto Powtórnego Przyjścia Słońca, wypadające w zimie, kiedy dzień staje się coraz dłuższy, a które obchodzi tylko naród ognia, jako że słońce daje siłę ich zaginaniu żywiołów. Pamiętam, że w mojej wiosce każda pełnia księżyca była traktowana jak święto, magiczna ceremonia… - rozmarzyła się na chwilę. – Dobra, wracam do tematu. W każdym razie, Zuko nas zaprosił, jako parę i jako para tam pojechaliśmy. Ale nie wróciliśmy już jako para – stwierdza, nienaturalnie obojętnie.

- O, no proszę, czy to jest to, o czym ja myślę? – interesuje się.

- Nie wiem, o czym myślisz. Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, co usiłujesz osiągnąć sugestiami. Chociaż masz rację – przyznaje Katara.

- Ha!

- Bo nie skończę! – grozi.

- Już nic nie mówię. Opowiadaj dalej – uśmiecha się. Cieszy ją, że Katara wreszcie zauważyła to, co powinna była zauważyć dawno temu.

- Rozmawiałam z Zuko, naprawdę dobrze mi się z nim rozmawiało, wspominaliśmy trochę, trochę o obecnej sytuacji mówiliśmy… Pomyślałam, że się zmienił, pomyślałam, że może zawsze go niesprawiedliwie oceniałam, zawsze jako wroga, nawet pod koniec… Potem nie mogłam zasnąć z tego wszystkiego, chciałam się przejść po jego pałacu, oczywiście się zgubiłam, skończyło się na tym, że wylądowałam w kuchni. W kuchni, wyobrażasz to sobie? – zapytała.

- Jasne. Zuko tam był? – domyśliła się.

- Tak, mądralo – przyznała z krzywym uśmiechem – Jadł coś słodkiego, na mój widok cały się stropił, zawstydził, co było w sumie urocze, ja zaczęłam się śmiać, poczęstował mnie tym czymś, całkiem dobrym. Potem chciał odprowadzić do pokoju, ale ja jeszcze nie chciałam wracać. Powiedziałam, że ma coś na policzku, dotknęłam go, żeby pomóc mu się wyczyścić… No i przespałam się z Zuko.

- Ominęłaś najciekawszą część! – oburzyła się.

- Nie jestem pisarką romansów, żebyś mogła mieć pretensje – westchnęła tylko. – Cóż, to był pierwszy raz, parę innych też było. I teraz dochodzimy do najważniejszego. Jestem w ciąży – wydusiła z siebie, jakby to zdanie było zbitką wyrazów, nie mających większego sensu. Jej oczy pewnie rozpaczliwie prosiły o pomoc, ale Toph nie była pewna. Nie widziała ich.

- No proszę. Tego się mimo wszystko nie spodziewałam. No i co za problem? Idź, powiedz mu to, żyjcie razem długo i szczęśliwie – podsumowała z lekkim ziewnięciem.

- Jak tak możesz, ja mu życia nie będę psuć, on jest lordem, a ja… Poza tym, może mi nie uwierzyć.

- A, tu cię boli! – roześmiała się.

- Wcale nie! Ja tylko… tylko… - nie dokończyła. Nie mogła znaleźć słów.

- Jasne – zgodziła się z nią. I tak wiedziała, o co chodzi. – To co zamierzasz zrobić?

- Nie wiem…

- No tak, to wiele wyjaśnia, wszystko praktycznie. Idź do niego, powiedz mu o tym, pocałujcie się, żyjcie długo i szczęśliwie, a jak już wyznaczycie datę ślubu, to mnie zawiadomcie. Proste? Tak? To leć już do niego. Ludzie, same z wami problemy… - westchnęła. Ale mimo wszystko kochała te problemy rozwiązywać.


End file.
